


“I could really eat something.”

by Isimile



Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Tony deserves better, not team Cap friendly, reference to IronHusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: “I could really eat something,” they say but what they actually mean is very different.





	“I could really eat something.”

“I could really eat something,” Rhodey said, startling Tony from his revising. He stared up at his roommate, not sure why he’d told him.

“Do you want me to bring something back for you as well?” Rhodey asked.

Tony looked around the lab they were in. “I didn’t bring any money.”

“So? I’m asking if you’d like me to bring you something. I mean if it’s important to you, you can buy snacks next time.”

Tony smiled hesitantly. “If you really don’t mind brining something back for me.”

“It’s no problem. Any special requests?”

Tony shrugged. “Anything’s fine.” It was pleasant surprise enough that he’d thought of him at all, that he wasn’t demanding that Tony should pay for everything.

~*~

“Man, I could really eat something,” Clint said. “Hey, Stark, how about you order some pizza?”

“Pizza sounds good,” Natasha agreed. “The pizzeria we ordered from last time was good.”

Tony looked around his team. “Huh? Sorry, I already ate at the meeting with Pepper. I thought you already had dinner as well.”

Steve frowned at him. “Tony,” he said, deeply disapproving. “We’re a team. I hardly think it is too much to ask that you do your part and pay for the pizza.”

Tony just wondered why it was always only him paying, never any of the others. Steve might not have a job right now, as far as he knew, but Clint and Natasha were SHIELD agents. Shouldn’t their salary be enough to pay for the occasional take out?

~*~

“We were hungry and went to get something to eat,” Rhodey said. “I’m sorry, we thought we’d be back before you got back from your physical therapy.”

“It’s okay,” Tony assured him, trying to pretend he hadn’t started panicking when he’d returned to an empty set of rooms. For a moment, he’d thought that they had left as well, that they had had enough of him as well, just like the Avengers.

“It’s not. One of us should have stayed here, just in case,” Pepper disagreed.

“We brought you back a cheeseburger and fries,” Happy said, holding the bag out to him.

“Thanks, guys.”

~*~

“Shall we get dinner?” Rhodey asked.

“Pizza or Chinese?” Tony returned.

“I meant go out for dinner,” his boyfriend explained.

Tony shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

“Then let’s go.” Rhodey slipped his hand into his pocket, nervously palming the small box he’d picked up a few days ago.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober fills first


End file.
